<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicate by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994705">Intoxicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intoxicate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>320016985, Anal Play, Anal Sex, But It’s Not Supposed to Be Horny, Explicit Language, Jail Sex, M/M, Mindfuck, Not Good With Horny Tags, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspected of conspiring against the bakufu, Hijikata Toshirou’s Shinsengumi Vice Commander position was instantly revoked, resulting in him becoming cellmates with the most feared man of the Samurai Era, Sakata Gintoki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intoxicate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous because I’m ashamed of this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakata Gintoki was one of the last men that fought for the country, now under Amanto's rule. After that, he was caught, and convicted for treason. The initial plan was for him to commit Seppuku, but letting him rot in prison for the rest of his miserable lives became the ideal punishment. He had been stuck in there for 10 years? Explains why many prisoners that were brainless enough to pick a fight with him ended up hospitalized for weeks.  Even handcuffs wouldn’t be able to hold him back from breaking bones. All this pent-up anger and frustrations. And Hijikata wasn’t an easy prey either.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Fuckers!! Hands off. I’ll fucking go by myself.”</p><p><br/>
Was the first thing that woke Gintoki, who fell asleep after spending all night engrossed in reading the usual Jump Weekly Magazine. The unfamiliar voice echoed among the prison walls. His words were aggressive, hot-blooded.  </p><p> </p><p>‘ <em> A new transfer? ‘ </em>Gintoki lazily guessed to himself. ‘Seriously? In the morning?’</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata was pissed. All it took were 3 traitors. He knew he did the right thing, killing off the moles that infiltrated the Shinsengumi. Simply because they were fucking threats to his comrade’s safety. Of course, no one believed him. Without evidence...his testament was nothing but a madman’s rambling. Without evidence to prove, he’ll be rotting away within this foundation.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking shit...How worse could this day get?! A rhetorical question.</p><p>“My, my, pretty  boy! What is a lad like you doing here? Let me have a taste.” Someone catcalled, making wet licking sounds.</p><p>
  <em> UGH.  </em>
</p><p>“Isn’t it the infamous Shinsengumi Vice Commander, Hijikata Toshiro? ”</p><p>“HUH?! What in the goddamn hell is the demonic vice commander doing here?” Terror in that prisoner’s voice.</p><p>“Lil bitch boy probably mugged someone.”</p><p>“SHEESH look at that pretty face. We’re going to have a good time once I get my hands on you, boy!!”</p><p>“Doggie might bite if ‘cha keep poking at him.”</p><p>“My dick’ll be poking that virgin hole of his.”</p><p>
  <em> Shut the fuck up... </em>
</p><p>“I heard he got convicted for treasons. ”</p><p>“Jeez, that bad?”</p><p>“Man. He’s delicious.”</p><p>“Hey, you lil shit, we got business to settle. Because of you I ended up here in the first place!! I’LL GET YOUR NECK YOU FUCKING GOVERNMENT DOGS!!!!”</p><p>People were rattling their bars, swearing they’ll come for the Vice Commander’s neck. Slit his throat..or rape him...making him lose his dignity. </p><p>“HEY!! FUCKING SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU LOW LIVES!!!” The guards yelled.</p><p>“Bark for me... WOOF WOOF.” Another mocked him for being the Bakufu dog. They all laughed again.</p><p>“PIPE DOWN!!!” The guards ordered.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, rascal?!!”</p><p>“Bark for us, doggie!!” </p><p>He snapped.</p><p>“Hey. Listen you fuckers. The last thing I need today is all of you trash yapping!! You’re lucky the only boundary between us ARE FUCKING BARS!!!” The man finally fired back. “ I’LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AS MUCH AS YOU WANT , YOU DOGS!!! LINE YOUR ASSES UP AND I'LL GLADLY SLIT YOUR NECK WITH WHATEVER I HAVE!!!.”</p><p> </p><p>The place went silent for a moment.</p><p>And the ruckus started again...</p><p>“TCH. LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE IT BACK FROM THE SHOWER YOU LITTLE DOG!!.”</p><p>“Your hole will be fucked. FUCKED!”</p><p>“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“S-shit, he’s heading to that cell block. His block..”</p><p>“NO WAY!!! SHIT. Are you for real?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“H-H-HAHAH You’re fucking dead. Bid farewell, because you’re going straight to the Devil’s hole.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, but only in a quick moment, Hijikata suddenly felt uneasy. The fuck? </p><p>
  <em> Devil’s hole? My ass. </em>
</p><p>Why the fuck are they sputtering nonsense? </p><p>Exactly who got them all rattled like that...Hijikata wondered...</p><p> </p><p>The prison Warden led him to the last cell block.</p><p>Built differently than the ones he walked past. Dark and foreboding. The whole cell block was empty. But the last one.</p><p> </p><p>His assigned cell door opened. </p><p>Gintoki put down his Jump. And came face to face with a fuming rumored vice commander. Black hair with distinct V-shaped bangs, possessing the eyes of a fighter. Average build.A bruise, several cuts, accompanied by a streak of dry blood on his face.  The same height. And a burning spirit. He was pissed. Very. He’s probably always like that.</p><p> </p><p>But damn...what a man…</p><p>What a plaything.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“This is your cell.” </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata stopped. Within the cell, a man around his years, with silver hair, bandage wrapped around his abs and pecs. The man was locking eyes with him. Red like blood, however, lazy eyes. Contradictory to his demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>The jail cell opened. </p><p>And the silver-haired bastard gave a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Before him was fresh meat. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a long time since he’s been fed.</p><p> </p><p>Not even when he fought in battles, he never felt his blood pumping as much as the sight of the man in front of him. This will do. His face and body will do.</p><p> </p><p>The man was around his age alright, probably a few years younger. Looking as if he had woken  up at the wrong side of the bed this morning. Eyebrows glued together as if he was born like that.</p><hr/><p>|————————<br/>| D UN   D U N     |<br/>| ____________|</p><p>The man had been staring at him for hours. </p><p>Not even bothered to hide it. Hijikata was already fed up with that bastard looking at him like that. Devil his ass. He’s just some dude...</p><p> </p><p>“HUH?! What you looking at you fucking got something to say, permhead.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that attitude...You really woke up at the wrong side of the bed didn’t you.” The man joked, his face looking smug and punchable.</p><p> </p><p>“You perm head fucker…”</p><p> </p><p>This man had the nerve to call him that. Twice. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki stood up, walking towards the fresh meat.</p><p>The black-haired man flinched a bit from that...</p><p> </p><p>Heh. If he’s so tough he wouldn’t back away like that. </p><p> </p><p>Gin-san’s gonna show this young man what fear is. Give him a little scare. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed his fist against the wall, one inch away from the fresh meat’s face. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>This guy is fucking crazy. Hijikata thought to himself.  </p><p><br/>Looking closer, the man’s calm demeanor was thrown out of the window. His red eyes burned into Hijikata’s . </p><p> </p><p>Is he bipolar or something?  What the fuck.</p><p> </p><p>They’re now only an inch apart. </p><p> </p><p>“ HEY HEY, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF PERSONAL SPACE, SHIT HEAD?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY-!!!!”  </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata wanted to punch the shit out of this brute, the fuck? He thinks he can go around and act like that? Wait a damn minute? This is a prison...Sickos end up here for fucks sake.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth now quickly muffled by a ridiculously strong hand. Slamming him straight to the wall, merciful enough to not cause a concussion.</p><p>“MMMFGHHH___!!!”</p><p>The man’s red eyes never left Hijikata. Eyes filled with centuries worth of hatred, war, bloodshed. Nothing good coming from those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say this once and only once, you tax-thieving dog.” His voice was low, baritone.</p><p> </p><p>“If you even try to mess with Gin-San. Be it verbally or physically. You’ll get an even more humiliating end. You better not close your damn eyes or your ass will be mine, you damn dog. I’ve been in this fucking place for years without something tight to jam my dick in and im fucking pent up. Use that damn attitude on me one more time and I might just really do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The man flared up his nostril like a wild charging bull. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata remained in the same position, caught surprised..</p><p> </p><p>A smirk appeared on the white-haired</p><p> </p><p>“Just. Kidding. Don’t be so tense, Oogushi-kun. I was testing you. I was testing...”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata glared daggers. And without hesitation he shoved him away. </p><p>“I’m not Oogushi, you fucking permhead.”</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki was taken aback. The man wasn’t scared of him at all. But he finally fucking pissed him off. </p><p> </p><p>Gintokis was pretending as if he was about to hit the man but...</p><p> </p><p>The fresh meat wasn’t flinching. He was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Gin-San is generous, I’ll forgive you this time, Oogushi-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you threatening me a few seconds ago? Don’t fucking played it off like it was nothing. The fuck is wrong with you?” </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki stopped on his track. Looking back one more time. </p><p>Hijikata stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just joking. Don’t be so wary around me, Gin-san is hurt.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The prison cafeteria was flooded during lunch time, all kinds of gangs hanging around. The minute Hijikata entered, they all stopped and took a moment to either glare daggers or whisper... Who wouldn’t when they caught news of the bafuku’s dog going to prison. </p><p> </p><p>If the tension was something that can cut, they’d all be dead right then and there. </p><p>“ Hey, hey, what's a bakufu doggy doing here of all places? You’re in heat or something? Want a taste of jail dick, pretty boy?” The man walked nonchalantly towards Hijikata.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, it's the Demon Vice-Commander, I don’t think you shoul-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that. Demon scmemon. I’ll fucking make this bitch cry.”</p><p>“Don’t hog all the fun. I’ll be the first for his head.”</p><p>“Your ass if MINE, BAKUFU BITCH!!”</p><p>‘That’s right fuckers. Come at me.’ Hijikata had been feeling agitated ever since he came here. And worst of all, the silver-haired fucker had been bothering him lately. He was bloodthirsty as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata grabbed a tray , as 3 buff looking brutes dashed towards him, causing a scene. The men were shoving people out of their way as theyyelled bloody murder. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata waited for the first man to close in on him, and violently smashed the tray into the brute’s abdomen. The buff man instinctively hugged his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Why- you!! FUCKING DOG---!!!” Hijikata snapped his arm in one go, and his scream resonated throughout the cafeteria.</p><p>The second man sneaked a razor under his sleeves as he attempted to misdirect Hijikata by pretending he was going for the ribs but the hand equipped with the razors was going for the neck., and boy, the bastard could really t slit his throat if he wasn;t careful. It left a cut on his face. </p><p> </p><p>The third men charged foolishly and Hijikata quickly dodged as the second man continued to go for his throat. He broke the second man’s arm, causing him to drop the razor. Right hooked his elbows, and violently threw the man in the third man’s direction. Knocking them out instantly.</p><p> </p><p>The first man got up and charged again, this time attempting to break Hijikata’s face. The black-haired was no fool, he dodged the kick, ducked, and as if time had stopped, he grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it in swift movements. No one saw it coming.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s left arm was broken. And he still hasn't gone down. His uninjured hand reached for a fork and charged at Hijikata with all his might. The man shouted about how he refused to be beaten by a government’s bitch…</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man was pissed. It was the job that required him to abide by their rules. He wasn’t under their jurisdiction 24/7.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you fucking SHUT UP ABOUT ME BEING A BAFUKU DOG!! I’LL FUCKING RIP YOUR GUTS!” </p><p> </p><p>The man was taken aback, as the black-haired charged forward, grabbing another tray and slammed it onto the man’s back strong enough to make it dent. With his back injured, the man crouched down. Giving the black-haired a great opportunity to grab him up and deliver another  right hook to the man’s jaw. Ending it with another loud crack. </p><p> </p><p>More men charged in and Hijikata handled them with grace and brutality until the eleventh or something collapsed and his fists were all bruised up.</p><p> </p><p>The room went silent as the prisoners went limp and no one had the balls to challenge him...</p><p> </p><p>“Do that again...and next time i won’t be so generous.” </p><p> </p><p>Fuck it, he’s already in jail...he won’t let rabid dogs like these touch him.</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata spat blood onto the ground. The bastards actually landed a few injuries on him. He had to be careful next time.</p><p> </p><p>“BRO!!!!” </p><p>So this is what a prison feels like. Hijikata thought. </p><p> </p><p>Goddamn it. </p><p> </p><p>He lost his appetite. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pudding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gintoki just sits back and observes as chaos unfolds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gintoki was indeed surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat in the last row, surrounded by his underlings, the moment Hijikata entered. He wouldn’t think the man would have the balls show up after what had happened earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow. What a fucking idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, did you get a taste of that yet? I heard he’s sharing a cell with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows…Fetch me a pudding or two.” The silver haired man ordered. The man nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. If you by any chance sneak a razor or two in I will rip your throat with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did occur a few times and it won’t hurt being too careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gintoki got back to observing the man. Black-haired. Piercing gun-metal blue eyes, pretty well-built for someone who pigs on people’s taxes while being the government’s bitch. He thought that the Shitsengumi would stay in all day and not budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-haired man grabbed the tray...but somehow stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, I got your pudding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Set it on the table.” Gintoki drooled at the sight of the puddings. He felt like he could never get bored from eating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we got a situation, boss. New boy’s getting picked on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki’s attention diverted from the pudding to a certain v-shaped bang fucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man he remembered beating up before confronted the new meat. The louse hasn’t learned. That can’t be helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki shrugged, sat back, and</span>
  <span> enjoyed the puddings as he waited for the show to start. It’ll be pretty hilarious if the government dog got beat or something. Maybe he wouldn’t. But a man can dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he’s the Vice Commander. He got framed or something. Treasons?” A voice chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it the same way you’ve been…Boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Bitch looking smug too. Wanna go teach him a lesson too, Boss?” Another suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gintoki kept silent. Ruffling his perm as he sat back, spectating the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was a fucking idiot alright, yelling shit back like he did at him half an hour ago without knowing if he could stand a chance against his oponent.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former Joui did not expect what had played out before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, damn, the man looked good dripping in blood like that. After taking on several people.</span>
</p><p>Gintoki couldn’t deny that it awoken something in him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lunch was over quick, and the prisoners began going back to their designated cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hijikata went back late, the cut on his pretty face remained untended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Oogushi-kun?” </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like I am?!” The black-haired scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright...Alright...Let me see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?” The black-haired squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your arm got cut by the razor too, right? Ah. Your face is all bruised...what a shame...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so caring all of a sudden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ulterior motives here. Gin-San’s heartbroken. How could you think of him in such a way? Am i that bad?” Gintoki watched Hijikata’s face becoming more flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Enough joking around, let Gin-san work his magic, now.” </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hijikata rolled up his sleeves. His wounds were all patched up. Not too professionally done but it will keep the wounds from being infected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I didn't know you could fight like that. Good job, Oogushi-kun.” the silver haired clapped, as if mocking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that, it’s fucking annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Live a little...Damn.” The man pouted as he went back to his bed and read his Jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did you end up here anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That question came out of nowhere...Gintoki almost choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...that’s a story for another day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, You probably slipped on a stair and hit someone dead by accident…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, that’s too specific. Gin-san wouldn’t end up here for such a pathetic reason”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, huh?”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Hijikata paced around. He couldn’t sleep a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going to happen to him then? What if there are still other moles lurking around the barracks? What will happen to the Shinsengumi once the moles got what they wanted? What will happen to his comrade? To Kondo, and to Sougo. He couldn’t sleep knowing that those two and the rest of the Shinsengumi could be in harm’s way. He didn’t want it to end like this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oogushi-kun, could you stop...Gin-san’s  tryna get his beauty sleep here.” The other man complained, he thought the man fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut yer trap, natural perm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My curly hair attracts all the ladies, ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Based on your little joke earlier...I’d rather not…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was playing. Gee. Go to sleep or something.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Easy for you to say, strawberry-patterned boxer creep.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brain empty. Only JOJO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>